Oh my god Ranma side stories
by otakufanatic
Summary: side stories of your truely Ranma the god of Love and Chaos
1. The wedding

Oh my god Ranma. The side stories.

Ranma and his friends do not belong to me so don't kill me.

Urd and her friends do not belong to me either so don't kill me too.

Ps don't sue me either I got no money.

And on to the story.

Please read the first oh my god Ranma story to find out how Ranma becomes a god. The time line is exactly after a year he becomes a god.

THE WEDDING.

"Ranma will you be a dear and do these too." Said Urd as she puts several files onto his desk.

"More reports?" groans Ranma.

It's been a year since he became the avatar of love and chaos and getting his license to be a god.

Doing several missions and carrying out some contracts during his stint.

It was fun hopping around different dimensions and worlds but he hated the paper work.

On his table and the wall behind him he had several picture of him and his clients and friends he made over the year.

"Yes Ranma as I am your boss so you got to do them." Smirks Urd.

"So when are you going to propose?" Asks urd smiling.

"What? How the…" Ranma looks up at his boss his eye wide.

He had not told anyone yet.

"You should remember that I am after all the goddess of love." Teases Urd.

"Well I was going to do it to night at the dinner date. But I am having second thoughts about it." Said Ranma leaning back at his chair.

"The other fiancées right?" asks Urd as she grins mischievously.

"Yup if they find out they'll ruin it and I know they will find out." Ranma shook his head.

Even though he was a class 2 god he's still having a hard time controlling his curses and blessings from his two patron gods.

"Well Ranma good news for you since today is your first year as a full fledge class 2 god we decided to give you a Hand." Said Urd.

"You are joking right." Said Ranma as a big sweat drop fall down from his head.

"Yeah I manage to get Raiden and a few other gods to help and they say they want to thank you for giving them a hand.

'Crap this is going to get out of hand.' Thought Ranma.

"Don't worry I got everything all planned out." Said Urd.

"After all I am the Goddess of love." With that she left.

Meanwhile back in Nerima everything was calm too calm.

Not since the day Ranma had graduated and left Nerima.

The Chinese amazons were still around and they have not given up on snagging Ranma and they were planning another plot to get him.

Kodachi Kuno and her insane quest to marry Ranma was in her lab brewing up a storm.

"I will not let that slut get her hands on my Ranma!" she screams insanely as she work.

Meanwhile at Ukyou's okiniyaki shop she was getting all dressed up for her dinner date.

"So how do I look?" asks Ukyou as she turns round in front of Akane.

" You look Fabulous." Comments Akane happy for her friend.

The two had become fast friends when Ranma left Nerima.

"I am so nervous Akane. What if I screw it up?" Asks Ukyou as she turns around and look at Akane. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Said Akane smiling.

The two have been dating together and today Ukyou had a feeling that her beau will pop the question.

He was a long time friend of hers.

" Don't worry so much." Akane tries to assure Ukyou.

" Anyway I'll be coming too." She too had a dinner date that day.

She too was nervous about it.

She and him had been dating for a year now.

"Yeah you are right everything will be fine." Said Ukyou.

Somewhere in New York, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! I'm GOING TO BE LATE!" Ryoga the eternal lost boy screams out in anguish.

He was all dressed up in a suit and was carrying several dozen roses in his arms.

He looks around wondering where the hell he was.

He had went out to get some flowers for his date and now he was lost.

Suddenly he feels someone taps him on the shoulder.

He spins around to see who it was.

It was Ranma standing there smiling at him.

He too was carrying a bunch of roses.

"Lost again?" asks Ranma.

"Am I glad to see you." Said Ryoga.

"Come on lucky for you we are double dating." Said Ranma.

"Come on lets go. You got everything?" Ranma asks as he leads his long time friend and rival.

"Yeah got the ring and everything. You sure this is a good idea?" Asks Ryoga.

"Look buddy do you love her?" Ranma turns around and looks at him.

"Yeah I do with all my heart." Said Ryoga.

"Good and I know that you'll make her the happiest girl in the world. You will won't you." Asks Ranma seriously.

"Yes I will no need for you to get all steamed up." Ryoga cringed.

"Good come one we are going to be late." Ranma drags Ryoga into an ally way and they disappeared.

In the restaurant, Ukyou and Akane sat at their table waiting for their dates to arrive.

"They are late." Said Ukyou as she looks at her watch.

"Come on Ukyou it's only 5 minutes." Said Akane. She too was starting to get nervous.

'I hope he will be all right.' Akane looks out the window.

At the Nekohaten, as they were closing up early a van stops in front of the restaurant.

Several uniformed people came out and went in to the Nekohaten.

"Excuse me are you the owner of this restaurant?" asks one of them.

"I am the owner." Answers Cologne as she hops out from the kitchen.

"Good I am Sano Yamato and we are for the ministry of health and we are here to do a surprise check on your restaurant." Said Sano.

"Oh can you do this another day?" asks Cologne.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that if you refuse us we have to shut down your restaurant for next few months until we can make another inspection." Said Sano.

"All right." Shampoo you'll have to go without me. said Cologne.

Yes Grand mother. Shampoo prepares to leave when another group of people came in.

"I'm sorry but we are looking for a person named Shampoo." Asks one of them.

"I Shampoo Who you?" asks Shampoo.

"We are from the immigration department. I am Mara. I have to say that we have to deport you." Said Mara smirking.

"WHAT?" shouts Cologne and Shampoo.

"You see you are here on a student visa and you are not allowed to work and we have found out that you are working illegally here." Explains Mara still smirking.

"And I am sorry to say that you are under arrest." She motions and two officers come up and cuff her. Shampoo wanted to run but she saw her grand mother restrain her shaking her head.

Shampoo hung her head and sighed. With that she was lead away.

Out side as Shampoo was put into the car.

Mara signals thumps up. Watching from a building Urd smiling.

"Everything is going according to plan. Now for the next target."

She spies a figure hopping from roof to roof. Suddenly out from no where a bolt of lightning struck the figure knocking the figure from the roof.

"There another one down."

"We are here." Said Ranma.

He brushes away the dust away from his clothes and helps Ryoga do the same.

"Ready?" asks Ranma.

"Yes." Said Ryoga.

"Don't screw up." Said Ranma.

"You too." Ryoga replies.

With that the two enters the restaurant. Ranma looks around and finally finds what he was looking for. "Over there Ryoga." Ranma leads Ranma to the table where their dates are.

"Look they are here." Ukyou said excitedly spotting Ryoga and Ranma walking towards their table.

"Sorry we are late he got lost." Ranma points at Ryoga.

"Hey." Ryoga started to get angry.

"Come on buddy let's sit down." Ranma said as he and Ryoga hands over the flowers to the girls.

"God this must cost a lot." Said Akane, as she smells the roses.

"No they did not." Said Ryoga smiling like a fool. Meanwhile outside the restaurant,

"Ok people lets get to work!" said Urd. Gods and goddesses went to work taking over the restaurant. Ranma was too busy to notice.

'God she looks beautiful.'

"Excuse me I am Wakahiru-Me and I will be your waitress for the evening." Ranma was drinking his water when he almost chokes on it.

He looks at the waitress.

It was the goddess of the dawn sun and she was at his table waitressing.

'What the hell!' Ranma looks around and he notices that the people in the restaurant where people he knows and they were all the gods he knew.

There was Bast sitting at the table with Tor who was waving at him.

Even Amatsu god of evil was here and he was sipping wine with Hilde Urd's mother.

He also spots Ares the Greek god of war and Ankt the Egyptian goddess of war was having a meal.

Ranma shook his head wondering if this was Urd's plan.

"Anything wrong?" Akanes asks worriedly.

"No I thought I saw someone I know." Said Ranma and turns back to look at the menu.

After a while they finish their orders and started to talk.

"So Ranma how's work?" asks Ukyou as she sips on her wine.

"Oh it's fine a bit busy lately." Said Ranma.

"You know something till today I don't know what you do." Akane asks.

" Yes tell us what do you work as." Asks Ukyou.

"Well I am a consultant for a company dealing in solving stuff." Ranma lied.

"Like what?" asks Akane. "Well like if they need a bodyguard or help to deal with unwanted people and so on." said Ranma.

"Sounds like a job you would do." Ukyou said.

"Yeah." Ranma said scratching the back of his head. Soon their meal came. After a while they finished their meal and the girls were having their dessert.

The two guys went to the men's.

"Ranma I'm nervous as hell what if she say no? What then?" asks Ryoga who was starting to panic. "Don't worry bud just do as I do ok. I'm shaking too." Replies Ranma.

He takes out the ring from his pocket. It was a special ring the stone was a red diamond that he got when he was in another dimension.

"So where's yours." Asks Ranma.

"Let me see." Ryoga patted his jacket.

Then he sticks his hand into a pocket and takes out the ring.

It was studded with diamonds big ones too.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" asks Ranma.

"Oh this. From a diamond mine of course." Answers Ryoga.

"What?" Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I accidentally used my breaking point on a mountain and smack into a vain diamonds. The biggest find in history if I am correct." Explains Ryoga.

"That means you are filthy rich then." Said Ranma.

"Yup." Answers Ryoga proudly.

"That's great buddy. Come on lets get out of here other wise the girls will start to think we are gay." The two leaves.

As they walk towards their table Ranma spots Urd standing at the table talking to the girls.

"Here are your dates I hope dinner was good." She asks as the two sat down.

"Yes it was delicious." Said Akane.

"Yes it was wonderful I have never eaten a meal like this for a long time." Ukyou adds.

"That's good if there is anything else please let me know." Urd said then excused her self and left.

"Who was that?" asks Ryoga.

"That was the owner." Akane answers as she finishes her cake.

"Girls will you two both follow us please." Asks Ranma as he gets up. "Sure." The two girls got up and followed them.

Soon they were in a garden located at the back of the restaurant.

There was a bench near a small pond.

As the girls sat down on the bench the two guys got down on their knees.

"Ukyou will you marry me?"

"Akane will you marry me?"

the two said at the same time and took out their rings and presented it to the girls.

"Oh…." Ukyou had tears welling up. Akane was speechless she had not expected this.

"Akane I love you."

"Ukyou I want you to be mine for ever."

The two said as they slip the ring on the girls. Akane started to cry so did Ukyou.

"Yes I will." The two girls said together.

Suddenly the night sky lit up with fire works as the guys hug and kiss their future wife.

Several weeks later at the Tendo house hold it was in chaos.

Ranma and Ryoga had decided to have their wedding at the dojo.

There were many guests so many that the dojo was almost filled up.

Upstairs Ranma and Ryoga were getting ready and were getting jittery.

Ranma helped Ryoga do up his bow tie.

"This is worst then fighting." Said Ryoga.

"Yeah I know what you mean buddy." Ranma said as he started to pace the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ranma, Ryoga it's almost time." Nabiki calls out.

"Ok we are coming." Answers Ranma.

"Come on lets go." The two made their way into the dojo.

Ranma almost fell to the floor at what he was seeing. In the dojo seated were most of the gods and goddesses who knew Ranma.

Kasumi was talking with Belldandy Urd's sister.

There were Greek gods, Egyptian gods, Japanese gods and all the major gods of the other faiths.

And they were all in human form.

"Do you know all these people?" asks Nabiki wondering how Ranma has so many friends.

"Yeah they are." Ranma shakes his head and goes around to greet his guests.

Soon it was time for the ceremony to start.

When Ranma saw whom the priest was he almost ran. It was the great creator, GOD, Kami Sama, the one. Ranma pulls on his tie.

Looking nervously at the priest.

The priest smiles at him and nods his head.

As the wedding march began to play in came a girl throwing rose petals into the air and following behind her were the girls.

"Ranma you better close your mouth or a fly will go in." said Mousse he was both Ryoga's and Ranma's best man.

"You too Ryoga."

As the girls reached the altar.

They went and stood at their respective husband to be.

"Ahemm" the priest clears his throat for silence. The whole dojo went silent.

"Dearly beloved we are here at the joining of these two couples in holy matrimony in the eyes of god. Is there any who oppose their marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word.

"Now let us continue who wants to go first?"

"He does." The two grooms said together pointing at each other.

"You first Ryoga. After all it was your idea." Ranma said smiling.

"Ok them I start first then." Said Ryoga.

The priest nods for Ryoga to carry on.

Ryoga took the ring from Mousse and places it on her hand and starts "I, Ryoga Hibiki, choose you, Ukyou Kuonji, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow." Ryoga said as he slip the ring on to her finger.

Nabiki who was the bride's maid gives Ukyou the ring for Ryoga.

She slips the ring halfway and began. "When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me." With that she slip the ring on to his finger.

The two stood there holding on to each other's hand.

With that he turns to Ranma and motions him to carry on.

Ranma took the ring from Mousse and slips it on to Akane's finger and began.

"We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."

Ranma slips the finger on to her finger.

Akane turns to her sister and takes the ring from her.

"From this moment, I, Akane Tendo, take you, Ranma Satome, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow" she slips the ring on.

The priest smiles and asks, "Are there any who opposes or objects to this marriage speak now. No? All right then in the powers invested in me I pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the bride now." The priest said.

Ryoga lifts the Vail and kisses Ukyou. Ranma does the same to Akane.

Akane had tears running down her face in happiness.

When the two couples kiss there were loud cheers from the guests.

As the two couples made their way out of the dojo.

Ukyou turns and throw her wedding flowers at the guest.

Nabiki was the lucky one to catch it. Next it was Akane's turn.

She turns and throws it in the air the flowers landed in the lap of Panty Taro who immediately went red in the face.

The couples ran out the house and into waiting cars.

They were going on their honeymoon. As they all got into their respective cars.

Ranma saw an envelope in his seat he picks it up and reads it. It was from Urd.

Hey Ranma hope you didn't mind us inviting ourselves anyway congratulations and hurry back there's a ton of paper work for you. Enjoy!

PS you got the week off

Signed URD The goddess

of love.

Ranma smiles and puts the letter into his coat.

"What's that Ranma?" Akane asks as she turns to look at him.

"Oh it was nothing just my boss congratulating me." Answers Ranma as he leans over and kisses Akane again.

The car drives off to the sunset.

Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

Ps if you want please tell me what other jobs you want Ranma to do.

Until next time.


	2. Saying goodbye

Oh my god Ranma. The side stories.

Ranma and his friends do not belong to me so don't kill me.

Urd and her friends do not belong to me either so don't kill me too.

Duo, Heero and Relena do not belong to me either.

Ps don't sue me either I got no money.

And on to the story.

Please read the first oh my god Ranma to find out how he became a god.

The time line is Ranma and Akane have been happily married for 40 years.

The year was 20XX, Ranma finishes off his last moves of his Kata.

"Hey dad it's almost noon we have to go see mom remember!" a voice shouts from the house.

"Coming!" He shakes his head and picks up his towel. Ranma was hitting 80 but he looks half that, but his hair had all turn a silver white, lines of wrinkles were evident on his face but not many.

He walks out of the dojo and into the house.

His sons and daughter (Keichiro the oldest, Genma(named after his grandad who died before he was born) the second son and Ranko his youngest) were visiting the house with their spouses and children.

His 4 grand children (Keii (Keichiro's son),Ryo(Genma's son) and Kasumi and Chiro(Ranko's twin daughters) mob him as he walks into the kitchen.

He was a happy man the Satome line was going to last forever.

He smiles as he lifts two of them while two hung on his legs.

"How are my favorite grand children?" Ranma hugs them to his chest.

"Hey dad you are going like that are you?" asks Ranko who was standing at the entrance to the living room. 'God she looks so much like her mother.' Ranma smiles and lets his grand children down.

"You children go and play I'll go get ready." Ranma turns around and walks to the bathroom.

He strips out of his clothing and into the bath.

As he slip into the furo for a soak the memories of how he and Akane met came to his mind. He grins at the memory.

It was that instant that he fell in love with her.

'Where have all the time go to?' Ranma asks himself.

More memories came to him as he soaked.

The numerous times he had to save Akane the many adventure with her and his friends the NWC.

Nabiki had written a story about Ranma's amazing life and it was on the best seller list for several weeks, a movie was made so was a serial.

People were clamoring to join the dojo from all over the world after that.

It was 30 years ago when that happen.

His family was now pretty well off thanks to Nabiki who married Kuno 2 years after they got married.

All his other friends too were doing very well thanks to his indirect meddling after all he is the god of love and Chaos.

Shampoo and Mousse were married because of him.

He had helped Mousse every step of the way and it was worth it.

They have two children Mulan and Diao who gave them many grand children.

His buddy Ryoga and Ukyou too had several children 6 to be exact.

4 of them are still lost and married and the remaining two was normal and married too.

The two had a dozen grandchildren making Ryoga not only the happiest but also the busiest grand farther around.

All of who were going to visit Akane who is their god mother of the children later.

Ranma sighed as he got out of the furo and dried himself off.

He walks into his room and starts to change.

He picks out his trademark red silk Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants and puts them on.

He looks at himself in the mirror.

'Heh I still look good in them.' Ranma grins and starts to tie his hair into a ponytail.

'Today is the day.' Ranma thought sadly he was going to miss everyone.

He ties off his hair and starts to rummage through the cupboard and takes out an envelope.

It was his will and last testament he had written it several days ago.

He puts it away into his pocket and turns to leave the room.

He stops at the door and takes one last look around the room.

Ranma slowly closes the door and turns to leave.

"OK! Ready to go?" Ranma asks as he made his way to the main door.

His family was already waiting for him.

Ranma carries his two grand daughters as they made their way to the hospital.

Tofu and Kasumi owned the hospital it was co owned by Kuno and Nabiki.

Kuno and Nabiki had given them the hospital to run as an anniversary present.

The hospital was famous for using both traditional healing treatments to modern treatments.

2 of their sons had taking up the calling and too were working in the hospital.

000000000000

"Where are they?" Ryoga fumed pacing the hallway impatient to see Akane.

"Ryoga stop it they'll be here soon. Stop pacing about you'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep it up." Ukyou said.

She too was worried for Akane.

Tofu had called all of them to come and it must be important for them to gather here.

Akane has been staying in the hospital for a month now after she suddenly fainted.

Mousse, Shampoo, their children and their grand children were also here.

The adults were talking to one another while the children ran about playing.

Luckily Tofu had the floor emptied for this type of occasion.

'TING!' the elevator doors open. Ukyou turns to look it was Nabiki and Kuno.

Nabiki walks up to Ukyou and gives her a hug.

"It's so good to see you." Nabiki said as she hugs Ukyou.

Suddenly the other elevator opens too and out came Ranma and family.

Ranma was happy to see all his friends.

He walks up to Ukyou and gives her a hug too.

"Thanks for coming." Ranma said as he hugged his friend.

Ryoga was growling at Ranma.

"Hey buddy." Ranma greets.

"Come on lets go in." Ranma said as he opens the door to the room.

Slowly the older adults went in. and crowds around the bed.

Sleeping in it with wires and tubes hooked up on her was Akane.

She was so pale, her hair had all turn white.

Ranma takes hold of her hand and kisses it.

Akane's eyes flutter open.

"Oh Ranma it's you." Akane said weakly.

She looks around and sees all her friends and sister standing around smiling at her.

"You all came." Akane smiles reaching out a hand to Ukyou.

Ukyou starts to cry see her friend like this was too much for her.

"Oh Akane…" Ukyou cries as she holds on to her best friend's hand.

Ryoga stood behind her his hand on her shoulder.

"What happen? How?" Nabiki asks wanting to what happen to her sister just then Tofu walks in with Kasumi.

"Let me tell you." Tofu starts to explain.

"Akane is suffering from a rare form of muscle degeneration. It's so rare that it strikes only 1 in a million. I did some research and found out that it's a condition passed down in the family the only one other who had it was their mother. It's incredible that Akane has last this long and it struck her so late in life." Tofu said as he tries to comfort his wife.

"Don't worry Akane I tested all the children they do not have that gene."

"Thank you." Akane said weakly.

"So how long does she have?" Ryoga asks trying his best to control his emotions.

"I don't know her organs can stop anytime." Tofu sadly said.

Shampoo was crying on Mousse's shoulder Akane had invited them to stay at their home when she and Mousse were kicked out of the tribe and they were good friends.

"Lets get the kids in." Ranma said as he brushes away some stray strands of hair on Akanes face.

The adults file out and the children were told to come in.

Ranma stood up and walks out of the room he spies a brown hair braided man in black standing leaning on the wall.

"Hi Ranma." He greets.

"Hi Duo you are early." Ranma said as he looks at the god of death.

"Well you did ask that I do this personally." Duo said looking at Ranma.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Duo said.

"Don't worry about it Duo you are just doing your job." Ranma puts his hand on Duo's shoulder smiling. "I'll be joining her later remember." Ranma smiles at Ranma.

"Yeah I forgot well the others are getting ready to welcome Her." Duo informs.

"Oh…"

"Well it's not everyday that a class unlimited god's wife accents straight to a class 2 goddess." Duo said. "Thanks a lot Duo this means a lot. I'll tell you when she's ready."

"Sure." Duo said. That was one of the perks of having the god of death as your friend. Ranma walks into the room and stands at a corner watching the children gather around Akane.

She smiled at all of them occasionally saying words of comfort and hugging them.

00000000000000

After an hour all the children left the room as Ranma told them he wanted to be with her alone. Ranma sat beside her holding her hand smiling at her.

Akane was smiling at him.

"I love you so much I don't want to leave." Akane said as tears start to fall from her face.

"Don't cry Akane. I'll be with you soon." Ranma said as he held her hand.

"Ahhhh……….." Akane grimaced in pain.

"Everything will be all right I promise." Ranma said as he tried to comfort his wife.

He hated to see her in so much pain.

He looks around and sees Duo waiting in the shadow.

He nods his head and Duo comes out from the shadow.

Akane's eyes widen as he walks closer to the bed.

"Ranma who is that?" Akane asks.

Ranma pretends to look around.

"Who dear?" he lies.

"Don't you see him?" Akane asks then it dawns on her who the person was.

"It's time." Akane said sadly holding as tight as she can on to Ranma's hand.

"Yes it is." Duo replies and held out his hand.

Akane's trembling hand reaches out and touches Duo's hand.

Duo holding on to her hand and starts to pull away.

Akane could feel her soul slowly being pull away.

Akane turns to Ranma and with her last breath.

"Ranma I love youuuuu………." She closes her eyes her hand drops to her side.

Ranma held on tightly tears fell from his face even though he knew that he would be see her.

He takes out the envelope and puts it on the bed and lays his head down next to Akane's.

"I'm coming Akane" Ranma said then he closes his eyes.

The sky out side began to pour as if it was crying the passing of the two.

Out side the room, "Hey it's raining! It was sunny a minutes ago." Ryoga looks out the window.

"Oh please god no!" Ukyou rushes into the room.

"Noooooooooooooo!" She collapses on to the floor crying.

Everyone ran into the room.

Ranma was next to Akane who had stopped breathing.

Tofu ran up to Ranma to see if he could help Ranma.

He was too late he was already dead he had willed his heart to stop.

Everyone started to weep for their lost.

0000000000000000000000

"Where are you taking me?" Akane asks the figure who had taken her from her body.

"You'll see." Duo said smiling.

"Ahhhh… here we are." He reaches out and pulls open a door.

The bright light engulfs the two of them. Akane uses her hand to shield her eyes.

Suddenly as the flash appeared it was gone.

"You can put your hand down now." Duo said. Akane puts down her hand and looks around.

They were in a large hall, there was a table of food.

There were many people standing around who turned to look at her when she arrived with Duo.

They were all dressed funny.

"Where am I?" Akane asks again.

"You are in heaven. Of course." Duo said.

"And who are all these people?" Akane asks wondering why they were looking at her.

"Oh they are friends of Ranma I'm a friend of his too." Duo said as he walks towards the group of people. "Huh?" Akane was now very confuse.

As they reached the crowd. A couple steps forward.

"You must be Akane. It's so good to finally met you. Your husband has told us a lot about you." A lady who was dressed all in white and standing next to a man dressed in armor.

"Who are you?" Akane asks now really confused.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Relena goddess of peace and this is my husband the god of war Heero." Relena introduces.

"And I'm Duo the god of death." Duo said as he gives Akane a glass.

"Drink this." Duo said as he sips on his.

"….." Akane cautiously sips on it. a lady with dark skin and silver hair with marking on her face walk towards them.

"Finally I get to met the one who got Ranma's heart." Urd holds out her hand.

"I'm Urd you husband's boss." Urd said smiling. Akane looks at Urd then decides it was just too much for her to handle she faints.

00000000000000000

"Akane? Akane?" Akane hears her name being called.

She opens her eyes. It was Ranma. Ranma had her in his arms.

He looked the same as the day they got married.

"Oh Ranma I had such a weird dream." Akane began.

"I dreamt that we had lots of children and grand children. We were happily married and I died…….." Akane noticed that Ranma was smiling.

"It wasn't a dream? If that means you are….." Akane looks at Ranma.

"Yes and no Akane…" Ranma helps Akane to sit up.

"Hey ranma is your wife all right?" Akane turns to see who it was.

It was the man who brought her here.

"What is going on here Ranma?" Akane asks.

"Good luck bud I'll leave you to alone." Duo made a hasty retreat.

"Akane you are not going to believe me." Ranma began and starts to tell her everything.

000000000000

When Ranma finished Akane was still looking at Ranma trying to absorb everything her had told here. "You are tell me that you are now a god?" Akane asks.

"Yup remember the times I always have to go on trips? Well I was on assignment." Ranma explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Akane asks now getting angry that Ranma had lied to her all these years.

"I couldn't." Ranma said as he looks at her.

"You are beautiful." Ranma kisses Akane cutting her off.

"Hey Ranma get a room will you!" Urd shouts at him.

Ranma turns around still smiling and helps his wife to stand.

"I think you would recognize her." Ranma said.

Akane looks at Ranma.

"Remember the lady who talked to you at the restaurant the day I proposed?"

"You it was you! You were at the wedding too!" Akane said her eyes now wide as she looks around suddenly recognizing some of them.

Suddenly an old man in white came walking towards them.

A path was made to let him pass.

"I know you. You were the priest who presided at the wedding." Akane points.

"Ahhh. Akane you shouldn't do that." Ranma said as he recognizes who it was.

"It's all right Ranma." The old man smiles at Ranma.

"It's so good to see you again." The old man said smiling at Akane.

Akane looks around her as she see Ranma bows so did all the other gods and goddesses.

"Welcome to heaven." He said smiling.

"Don't tell me you are ….." Akane was at a loss of words.

"No it doesn't matter I am here to welcome you into the family." The old man said then he turns around and leaves but stops.

"Don't forget people we got jobs to do. Don't party too long." He said then he disappears.

"…….." Duo shakes his head.

"He sure knows how to dampen a party.."

"Anyway welcome to heaven Akane sorry but I got to go." Duo finishes his drink and leaves.

Akane looks at Ranma and hugs him.

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone." Ranma held her hand and leads her to the party.

000000

Later that night in their new home, they lay on their bed.

The room had a view of the star filled sky.

"Ranma why am I here?" Akane asks as she lay on Ranma's chest.

"Well Akane for my many years of service for god.

He said that you would be brought here and made a goddess." Ranma said as he played with her hair.

"A goddess me?" Akane sat up looking at Ranma.

"It's nothing dear. You are now a class level 2 traine goddess." Ranma explains grinning and sweating. Please please don't ask what goddess you are of please please.'

"Oh…" She lays back down.

"A goddess of what?" Akane asks.

"Well ehhhh…." Ranma looks at his wife.

'I hope she doesn't kill me.' Ranma sighed.

"You are now the goddess of uncute tomboys…." Before he could finish he was sent flying via Akane air by her mallet.

"YOU UNCUTE TOMBOYYYYYYYYY!" Ranma shouts as he left his home flying.

0000000

"What the hell was that?" A god asks another.

"Hmm that must be Ranma didn't know that gods could go into LEO." Another said as they watch Ranma streak across the sky.

"It's going to get interesting here."

000000000000000000

Well people that's it.

I know it's a rush job but I had a sudden inspiration to write this fic.

I might re write it when I have the time but not now.

Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading.

Ps to all who had lost someone: They are not gone they are still with you.

In your heart forever.


	3. The new godkiller

The training of a God killer.

Oh my god Ranma. The side stories.

Ranma and his friends do not belong to me so don't kill me.

Urd and her friends do not belong to me either so don't kill me too.

Duo, Heero and Relena do not belong to me either.

Love Hina's Keitaro and girls do not belong to me too.

Neogenisis Evangelion's Shinji and his friends do not belong to me.

Ps don't sue me either I got no money.

And on to the story.

Please read the first oh my god Ranma to find out how he became a god.

The time line is Ranma and Akane have been happily married for 40 years and both are now in heaven. (Please read the previous side story or you'll be confuse.) 

Time setting is during the attack of the 9th angel. (warning there will be lots of OOCs)

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dream scape

In the infirmary one Shinji Ikari lies on the bed in a coma.

"SHINJI IKARI! SHINJI IKARI!" Shinji opens his eyes as he hears some one call his name.

He sits up and look around.

"Huh where am I? Is this heaven? Or is this hell?" Shinji struggles to stand and finally gets to his feet.

He looks around it's as if he was in another world.

"SHINJI IKARI!" A figure materializes a few meters in front of him wearing a black cloak.

His face was hidden in a hood. Shinji's body froze.

Every part of his body screamed for him to run as the figure in black starts to walk towards him.

"You are Shinji Ikari am I correct?" The figure asks stopping in front of him.

"……." Shinji starts to tremble.

"Are you Death?" He asks his legs going weak.

"Yes I am now tell me if you are Shinji now!" the figure demands.

"Yes I am." Shinji finally said

'This is it. I am going to die now. Good bye Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko everyone.' He fell to his knees closing his eyes and waited for the end.

"Hey get up. I have to bring you some where." The figure said as starts to pull him up and drags him away.

"Where are you taking me?" Shinji asks stumbling and trying to keep up with the figure. "You'll see." With that there was a bright flash of light.

0000000000000000000000000000000

In the real world.

The instruments on Shiji start to beep loudly.

The door bursts open and in came rushing Dr Ritsuko and several nurses.

"Oh god. Shinji's flat lined!" They tried to revive him shocking him but his vital stayed flat line.

"NO! NO! This can't be!" Misato starts to cry.

Asuka stood there her face crumbling she falls to the floor.

Rei stood there her face not betraying any emotions.

But tears fell from her face.

She uses her hand to clean them away.

'Why am I crying what is this emotion am I feeling.' Rei stood there watching them try to save Shinji.

Ritsuko finally stops and pulls the blanket over Shinji's face tears falling from her face. "Time of death 1645hr cause cardio and respiratory failure." She said as her voice starts to break up.

At the door stood Gendo Ikari his face somber

"Leave us." He said as he steps into the room.

They left the room Asuka was helped out.

They were all openly weeping as they left. As the door closes Gendo walks over to the bed and pulls away the blanket.

He looks at his son.

"My son…" he touches his face.

The death of his wife was already too much for him to bear.

Now his son lies dead all because of him.

He used his son as a tool to try bringing his wife back.

"Oh god Yui I killed our son." Gendo finally breaks down holding on Shinji's cold hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Some where?

A bright flash announces their arrival.

Ranma and Heero look up from the table they were at and spot Duo dragging a boy of 14 with him.

They stop in front of the table.

"Well guys I got him so what do you want to do to him?" Duo asks as he pulls open the hood covering his head.

"I think we must revive him first." Heero points at Shinji who had promptly fainted.

"So this is the guy who is suppose to save that world….." Duo shakes his head.

"I think we got our work cut out for us." Ranma said as he watches Heero try to revive the boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"…………" Shinji opens his eyes.

There was no ceiling.

He sits up and finds himself on a bed.

He looks around.

"Hey guys the kid is up!" Duo calls out as he walks towards Shinji.

He was wearing all black and he was carrying a tray.

"Hello Shinji. And how are you feeling?" Duo said as a table suddenly appears next to the bed Shinji was on.

"Where am I?" Shinji asks cringing back afraid of the person in front of him.

"Oh you are in my realm." Duo said.

"Huh?" Shinji looks at him strangely.

"Let me fill you in remember what was the last thing you remembered." Duo said as he pours a cup of water and offers it to Shinji.

"My eva unit was taking a beating and something happened. I can't remember what happen after that." Shinji said and took the cup sipping on the cup and looking at Duo. Ranma and Heero come into the room.

"What my good friend here is trying to tell you is that you are dead." Heero said. "What!" Shinji blurts out the water he was drinking.

"So that wasn't a dream." Shinji lets the cup fall from his hand.

"Well cheer up you are not going to stay here." Ranma said walking up to him and holding his shoulder.

"If I am dead shouldn't I be in heaven or something…" Shinji said.

"Well that's the problem. Remember these." Duo holds up Shinji's right arm there were several cuts on the wrist.

"You got to be joking right." Shinji said pulling away his arm cradling it to his chest. "Well suicide is a sin and because of that you should be in hell. But…" Duo explains. "You are the savior of your world and God just happens to need you there." Ranma cuts in.

"Huh?" Shinji looks at them in confusion.

"Well Shinji fate had you tag as a god killer for your world what's more the former god of war in that plane had blessed you and because you died before your time that's why you are here. You are also here because you mother petition God about you." Heero said standing there with his arms crossed.

"What?" Shinji looks at all of them.

"Ok lets start at the beginning all right." Ranma said the takes Nabs and put it on the table and she flickers to life.

"This is your world." A holographic picture appears in the air.

"You see several millions of years ago there was a big fight between the angels and demons. Your world was created an experiment world it was suppose to be automated and wasn't governed by any god. The fight spilled and it damaged the link to Yssgil causing a big explosion and feed back in the system causing the angel who was suppose to be in charge of that world to fall on your world causing the fist impact as you called it. After several years the link to Yssgil was relinked. That was the time when second impact happen. The automated systems acted to retrieve the fallen angel and so that's what is happening now. There is also more a rouge demon is causing havoc on your world intending to make it its own and what's more your father intends to cause the 3rd impact to accent to god hood and bring your mother back." Ranma explains as the picture changes as he explains the explosion, which caused the 2nd impact to the situation now. "When the system reestablish the links the main system tag you as the new God killer for your world." Ranma explains.

"But why me there surely another…." Shinji starts to protest.

"Well sorry to say but there isn't you are the sole god killer in your world. When the system went down no one was slated to be a god killer. You are stuck with this job." Ranma said.

"You have to be joking I can't even fight one of the angels with the eva and you expect me to be a god killer!" Shinji said hysterically.

"Why don't you get someone else." Shinji said.

"Can't once the system has run there is no way to change it unless there is a major system wipe and you don't want that to happen." Ranma said.

"Look Shinji I know this is too much for you to handle and that's why Ranma and me are here we are going to train you to become a god killer." Heero said.

"Unless you want everyone on your world to die you better hop to it." Duo said a little angrily.

"It's going to take me months to clear and what's more according to Skuld if there is a sudden mass death of a planet the system might crash again." Duo said as he gets up and starts to walk away.

"Sorry guys work calls." Duo said as he left.

"Is it true?" Shiji looks at Ranma and Heero.

"Umm that's right according to the rules only god killers and demi gods are exempted otherwise all living thing on that planet will revert back to nothing that is what the so called 3rd impact will be. The 3rd impact will be started when the body of the fallen angel comes in contact with it's other half the chain reaction will cause the system on your world to reset and thus bring back everything to nil." Ranma tries to explain.

"There is no way to stop the system once it starts everyone you know will cease to exists and you will be the only one left along with the fallen angel." Heero adds.

"Look we can't force you. Your powers will not activate if we force you so it's you decision." Ranma said.

"Come on Ranma let's let him think over it." Herro gets up and leaves the room.

Ranma follows but stops at the door.

"Look kid Kami sama doesn't want this to happen but it's going to if you don't decide soon. The 10th angel has begun it's assault and I don't know how long your friends will last." With that Ranma leaves the room and closes the door.

000000000000000000000

Shinji sat in the room he curls up into a ball on the bed.

His mind was telling him let every thing to go to hell.

The thought of having to fight again made his scared.

He wanted to run away just like he always did.

He creeps out of the bed and walks to the door.

He opens it and peers out no one was about he slips out and runs down the corridor not caring were it took him.

Ranma and Heero step out from the shadows.

"I guess that's a no." Ranma shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'll go get him and we can sent him to purgatory ." Ranma said.

"Wait Ranma let him go we'll get him later. I guess he has a lot to think about." Heero stop Ranma shaking his head.

"I think he will make the right decision." Heero said.

"All right it's your call I'm not going to explain it to Kami sama." Ranma shrugs his shoulders.

0000000000000000000000

Shinji ran down corridor after corridor.

He stops and looks around there were nothing but row of doors.

His hand reaches out for one of the doors as he opens one a bright flash of light that engulfs him.

00000000000000000000000

Shinji opens his eyes. He saw the clue sky and the clouds floating by.

'It was all a dream…' Shinji thought to himself.

He sits up and looks around and found that he was on a cliff over looking the city.

The sky was crimson as the sun set over the horizon.

He sat up enjoying the view when suddenly he hears someone walk up to him.

"I knew I could find you here." Shinji turns to see who it was.

It was Misato standing there with her hands on her hips looking at him.

"Hi Misato." Shinji said smiling.

He was happy to see her.

"Hmmm you haven't called me that for years is there something wrong with you?" Misato asks looking at him.

"Huh?" Shinji looks at her.

"Well it doesn't matter. Come on or else we are going to be late for dinner with Asuka, Rei and the others." Misato said pulling him to his feet and dragging him away.

'What's going on here?' Shinji thought to himself.

They walk to a waiting car. Shinji eyes went wide the car parked there wasn't the small boxy car Misato always drove it was a BMW convertible with it's top down.

"Wow when did you get such a car?" Shinji asks.

"Huh dear are you all right you are starting to scare me." Misato looks at him worriedly. "Don't you remember you bought me this car for our anniversary remember." Misato looks at him.

"Huh?" Shinji was taken a back.

'Anniversary? I'm married to Misato?' Shinji looks at his hand he notices a wedding band on it.

She looks at Misato's hand and notices a nice looking diamond ring on her hand.

"Are you all right dear? If you are not feeling fine I can always call the girls and tell them we are not coming." Misato said.

"I'm sorry… I'm fine just a little disorientated I must have doze off just now." Shinji said.

"Oh I see come on." Misato jumps into the driver's seat and starts the engine and soon they were off.

000000000000000000000

Shinji held his breath as Misato speed down the road.

"Misato can you go a little bit slower?" Shinji said as he cringed as she misses another car after beating a traffic light.

"We are going to be late if we don't hurry." Misato said not taking her eyes from the road.

Suddenly there was the wail of sirens.

A police car was after them.

"Please pull over." The police car pulls up beside them.

"Aww crap we are going to be late!" Misato pulls the car over and stops the car.

The officer steps out of his patrol car and walks up to their car.

"Lady you shot through 3 traffic lights and doing 120 km/h in a 60km/h zone." The police officer said as he starts to write a ticket.

"Look I'm going to late for a dinner so can you hurry it up!" Misato said.

"Sure can I have your driver's license please." The police officer said. Misato digs through her handbag and pulls out her driving license and hands it to him.

"Hmmm Misato Ikari?" The police officer asks as he looks at the license.

"Yup Shiji Ikari is my husband."

"WHAT?" Shinji shouts.

The two turn to look at him.

"Dear are you all right you have gone all pale…" Misato asks worriedly.

"Mr. Ikari! I'm sorry I didn't notice you." The police officer quickly said and salutes him. "Here you go you can go. I'm sorry to disturb you and your wife." The police officer quickly said and went away.

"Dear are you all right?" Misato asks.

Shinji looks at her not knowing what to say.

"That's it we are going home." Misato said as she takes out her cell phone and dials on it. "Hello Rei? It's me Misato. Sorry but we can't make it for dinner to night Shinji not feeling well." Misato said as she looks at Shinji who was now staring into space.

"Ok see you around." Misato puts away her cell phone and starts the car and soon they were on their way home.

'She can't be my wife! I'm too young for her!' Shinji thought to himself.

Soon they arrive at a two-story house. Shinji looks at the house it was huge.

The garage door opens and Misato drives in. She stops the car and looks at Shinji.

"Shinji dear are you all right?" Misato asks her hand on his cheek.

"I…….I'm fine …… I just…." Shinji stammers. Misato leans over and kisses Shinji. Shinji's eyes went wide.

The kiss turns passionate as Misato slips her tongue into his mouth.

Shinji lets himself melt into the kiss.

Misato slips her hand down Shinji's back causing to shiver and moan.

Shinji slips his hand down her back not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly Misato pulls away.

"Let's go up to the room." she said huskily.

Shinji nods his head. Misato pulls him out of the car and into the house.

Misato pulls off her clothes as she enters the house.

Shinji's eyes went wide.

Soon she was only wearing her underwear, bra and stockings.

Shinji nose threatens to bleed.

Shinji follows behind mesmerize his eyes not leaving Misato's behind.

"Oh god you are beautiful…" Shinji mutters.

"I know that's why you married me." Misato said as she pulls him into the room and shuts the door.

00000000000

(Notes: I wonder if I should add the bedroom scene. Well if you guys want I can add it in please tell me if you want it.)

000000000000

Shinji opens his eyes.

He was awake Misato was snuggled up to him.

'God it was so good…' Shinji thought as he pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

"Mmmmmm. Shinji…" Misato murmurs still sleeping.

"Might as well get up." Shinji gets up from the bed and pulls a robe from the cupboard and walks into the bathroom.

He looks at the mirror.

He was shocked.

He looks older and better built.

'What the hell is going on here?' Shinji stares at himself in the mirror.

He shakes his head and washes his face and leaves for the kitchen.

Soon he was cooking up a storm.

Suddenly the kitchen's door opens and a red head and a blue hair girl comes in.

"Hey Shinji!" Asuka greets.

"Hello Ikari." Rei greets as she sat down at the table.

"Hello….." Shinji almost drops the pan.

The two girls look the same as he remembers them but they were more mature and older. "Can we join you for breakfast?" Asuka asks as she sits down and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Sure I made lots." Shinji said as he takes out more plates.

Misato walks into the kitchen in a robe yawning.

"Morning girls." Misato said as she sat down at the table.

"Mmmm some thing smells nice." Misato said.

"Shinji is cooking." Asuka said smiling.

"Oh he is?" Misato's eyes went wide.

"He's never cook before." Misato looks at Shinji.

"Oh but he is now." Asuka said pointing at Shinji who was cooking

"Hmmm…" Rei looks at Shinji.

Shinji stops and went to the fridge and opens it and takes out a can of beer and puts it in front of Misato.

"What's this for I don't drink any more or you forgotten?" Misato asks Shinji.

"Oh sorry…" Shinji said as he takes the can of beer.

"If she doesn't want it I'll take it." Asuka said as she grabs the beer from his hand and opens it.

She chugs the whole can down and burps loudly.

"That was good." Asuka smiles and crushes the can.

"She hasn't touch a can for years now after marrying you." Asuka said teasing Misato. "Asuka!" Misato knocks her on the head.

Shinji stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

They were all so different.

"So you gonna let us eat?" Asuka asks still smiling at him.

"Oh yes sorry…" Shinji grabs the pan off the table and starts to pile scrambled eggs, strips of bacon and some sausages on the plates.

"Yummy these taste good." Rei said as she bit into a sausage.

"You are right and the coffee…" Misato said as she enjoys her breakfast.

Shinji joins them after he puts away the pans.

"So you going to works today?" Asuka asks as she pours herself another cup of coffee. "Oh ummm yes sure…" Shinji said.

"You sure are acting strange today." Asuka said.

"Ummmm sorry…" Shinji meekly said as he starts to eat.

"Well we could take the day off anyway." Misato said as she eats her breakfast. "What?" Asuka shouts.

"We got tons of work and you are needed to sign all those request forms and documents. You know the company would fall apart if you are not around!" Asuka said.

"Well I won't say it like that Asuka…" Rei said.

"Yeah it's not like the company would go down the drain if he wasn't there for a day!" Misato said.

"All right all right! I'll go to the office and try to run the place. If I got anything important I'll pop over." Asuka said as she gets up and walks over to the fridge and pull out another can of beer.

"I'm going to need this." Askua said as she chugs down the can of beer.

"Risato right!" Misato said grinning.

"Yeah her she's one horny woman but she's the best R&D manager we have." Askua said as she throws the can away.

"Ok people gotta go. You coming Rei?" Asuka said as she starts to leave.

"Coming. " Rei stands up and kisses Shinji on his cheek and did the same to Misato and run out of the kitchen following Asuka.

"….." Shinji was playing with his food. 'What the hell is going on. Asuka is nice to me and drinking beer. Rei is all lively and energetic. And I'm married to Misato.' He looks up and takes a peek at Misato who was reading the papers.

Suddenly something on the papers caught his eye. He grabs the papers and starts to read it.

"Hey I was reading it!' Misato pouts.

"Sorry Misato…" Shinji starts to read the article.

Earlier today the expedition to Antarctica has uncovered a strange object embedded in the ice. Scientist Gendo Ikari and His wife Yui Ikari are saying that the object they have found is some sort of alien object. The Army of the three nations America., Russia and China are saying that they plan to be involve in the project to excavate the object and study it together. (Picture of Mr. and Mrs. Ikari standing next to the object.)

'Oh god mom and dad are still alive… And that's Adam!' Shinji remembers the information he was told by Ranma and Heero earlier.

'I got to stop them!' Shinji stands up and races for the bedroom to pack.

"What's wrong dear?" Misato asks worried at her husband's strange behavior.

"I have to stop mom and dad from excavating that object." Shinji said as he pulls out a bag and starts to pack winter clothes into it.

"What? Is it something to do with the scrolls?" Misato asks.

"I can't tell you Misato you have to trust me." Shinji said as he looks around for his passport.

" Where's my passport?" Shinji asks.

"You don't need that you have a private jet you can just fly it there." Misato said as she too starts to pack.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asks.

"I'm coming with you." Misato said.

"NO you are not!" Shinji said holding her on her shoulders.

"Why not…. You are hurting me …." Misato tries to struggle free.

"It's dangerous I…… I don't want to lose you." Shinji said.

"When we got married we made a vow remember and I plan to stick to it to the letter." Misato said angrily still struggling to get free.

"All right….. I'm sorry Misato……" Shinji said he lets go of her arms then kissed her hugging her close to him.

'If this is a dream please don't let me wake……' Shinji lose himself in the kiss.

0000000000000000000000

Soon they were on a plane for Antarctica.

Misato was snuggled next to him napping.

Shinji looks out the window as the plane fly through the clouds.

Suddenly he finds himself in a filed.

'What the hell?' Shinji looks around.

A figure approaches him.

"Oh god…." Shinji looks at the figure it was him the older him the person the body he was in.

"Hi." Older Shinji greets smiling at him.

"Ummmm hi….." Shinji greets back.

"How's Misato?" he asks looking at Shinji.

"She's fine." Shinji said wondering what was going on.

"Look I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. You are now me." Older Shinji said pointing to him.

"Huh?"

"When you went through the door your soul took over my body." He explains.

"Oh god I killed you…" Shinji pales.

"Nope you did not. I had a heart attack and I died at the exact moment you appeared." Older Shinji told Shinji.

"Now you will live for me." Older Shinji said.

"But……" Shinji starts to protest.

"No buts I know who and what you are. I also know about your life. Ironic isn't it I live happy in this world while you suffer. Now I want you to share the happiness I have." Older Shinji hugs Shinji.

Shinji had tears running down his face.

"Hey don't cry." Older Shinji said releasing the hug.

He takes out a spearhead from his pocket and gives it to Shinji.

"You going to need this when you reach the angel." Older Shinji said.

"I have to go take care of her for me will you." Older Shinji said as he walks away. Turning back waving at him then everything went black. Shinji woke up with a start.

He looks around he was still in the plane.

Misato was still sleeping.

He looks at his hand he was still holding on to the spearhead.

'It wasn't a dream…. I promise I'll love her and take care forever.' Shinji promises and puts away the spearhead.

0000000000000000

Several hours later they were on their way to the excavation site.

When they arrive Shinji's parents were there to greet them.

"Shinji what are you doing here.' his father asks hugging him.

"Ummm…" Shinji hugs him back taken by surprise.

His mother was hugging Misato.

"Yes what brings you here?" she asks.

"Are you all going to use explosives to excavate the object?" Shinji asks, as he was release from the hug.

"Of course not it might damage the object." Gendo said.

Suddenly some one ran up to them.

"Sir the Chinese are going ahead to blow up the chuck of ice to free the object." The person said.

"WHAT?" Gendo shouts in anger.

"We got to stop them!" Shinji said running towards the excavating site.

"Wait son!" Gendo tries to stop him in vain.

When Shinji arrives at the site it was too late the explosives were activated and explosions rip trough the ice which held the object.

It began to go glow as the explosions continued.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Shinji screams as he takes out the spearhead it began to glow as he held it and it changes in to a spear he is engulf in it's energy.

A sphere surrounds the object as the glow starts to expand engulfing Shinji.

Shinji pulls his arm back and throws the spear with all his might.

The spear flew from his hand and into the glow.

Suddenly there was a loud piercing scream then everything went back.

00000000000000000000

"Shinji, Shinji!" a voice calls out to him he opens his eyes.

It was Misato holding his hand crying.

"Misato?" He calls out weakly.

"Shinji!" She hugs his crying.

Then everything stop as if time stops two figures walk out from a portal and stood in front of Shinji.

"Hey Shinji not bad you saved this world from the second impact." Ranma said smiling. "I knew you could do it." Ranma said. Heero was smiling behind Ranma.

"You guys going to take me home?" Shinji asks as he gets up and puts Misato on the bed. "Yup you got to finish it of course." Ranma said. Shinji looks at Misato then at them. 'I'm not going to run away any more.' Shinji held out his hand and the spear appears in his hand.

"Hey not bad." Ranma said.

"Come on lets go!" Heero said as he opens another portal.

The three enters it as Shinji walk through it he turns.

"I love you Misato." The portal closes then time went on. Misato wakes up "SHINJI!"

000000000000000000000

The portal opens up in front of the Geo front. 3

Asuka's red Eva was having her hands full as she fought 13 white angels.

Every time she takes one of them down it regenerates as come at her.

Her power supply was running out as she tries desperately to fight them off. "NOOoooooo." Asuka screams as the timer runs down.

Suddenly as they surround her and were about to spear her.

They explode their bodies flying all over the place.

As the timer went to zero Asuka manages to catch a glimpse of what saved her.

It was Shinji he was floating in the air holding on a spear and glowing.

"SHINJI!" She shouts then everything went black.

0000000000000000000

In terminal dogma.

Shinji appears Misato was lying in a pool of her blood.

Shinji runs to her "Misato!" Shinji held her in his arms.

"Shinji?" Misato opens her eyes.

"Yes it's me." Shinji said as he starts to cry.

"Stop him….." Misato said weakly.

"I will." Shinji held his hand over Misato letting his newfound powers heal her.

Then he leaves her on the floor and go enters terminal dogma.

He is shock to see an eva hanging on a cross it's innards exposed and it's blood collecting in a vat below it.

Shinji lifts up his spear and throws it at it.

As the spear went through it, it starts to disintegrate and fall into the vat.

Shinji continues on and reaches a room filled with rows and rows of cylinders.

His eyes went wide as in each cylinder was Rei.

He sees his father pointing a gun at Rei he was holding on to something.

As he walks closer, "Rei you will start the 3rd impact so that I can be with my son and wife." He lifts a jar up it was the fallen angel, which had, revert into an embrodic form. "Stop!" Shinji shout startling the both of them.

"Shinji?" Gendo turns around his eyes wide.

"My son…."

"Shinji?" Rei calls out to him.

"I am here to end this." He throws his spear at the jar.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Gendo screams as the spear went through the jar shattering it and destroying the angel in it.

Gendo fires his gun at Shinji but the bullets bounce off him hitting a barrier.

The ricochets hit Gendo he falls to the floor dead a bullet in his head.

"I'm sorry father…" Shinji said then he walks away.

"SHINJI!" Rei calls out running towards him crying.

Reaching him hugging him.

"I have to go Rei…" Shinji said as he turns around.

"Shinji you have change." Her eyes wide at what she was seeing it was Shinji but he was older more mature.

"Yes I have to go Rei I don't belong here anymore." Shinji said as he wipes the tears from her face.

Then disappears into a portal, which appears next to him.

He was floating in the sky with his spear in his hand.

He looks around at the destruction he shakes his head and waves his arm around.

The whole geo front was engulf by a large sphere and with a blinding flash of light Shinji disappears.

0000000000000000000000

Misato woke up to find her husband once again in her arms sleeping.

'Must have been a dream…' Misato smiles and kisses him on her head and falls back to sleep.

Shinji's eyes open and he smiles around his neck was a small spearhead on a chain glowing with power.

000000000000000000000000

this is the place where all those who don't want to be god killers. It holds them and surpress all their powers. Usually they become angels or administrators for heaven or hell

Finally another job done I hate to do this to you guys and I'm sorry. I have been busy lately with work and I haven't been writing for the past 2 weeks so I am trying to clear as many things as I can. Untill the next chapter bye bye.

PS Thanks for reading.


	4. How Duo became Death

How duo became Death.

You guys know the rule so I won't bore you with it now on to the story.

0000000000000------------------------

Present.

Duo sat in the dark with a gun in his right hand and a bottle of whiskey in his left.

He took a long gulp from the bottle.

Swallowing the fiery liquid.

He looks at the picture on his desk.

Tears fall as he keeps on drinking.

"Damn why did you have to leave…." Duo whispered.

His face haggard and tear streaked.

Without his other half he was lost.

They were suppose to get married she was suppose to be his wife but she was gone taken away from him.

His sadness turns to anger as he flings the now empty bottle at the wall.

He takes another bottle from the table and starts to drink from it.

Finally he had come to a decision.

He put the bottle down and slowly lifts the gun to his head.

"I'm coming wait for me." He whispers and starts to pull the trigger.

00000000000000-----------------------

4 years ago in the past.

Duo looks at his watch and looks around.

His buddy and his wife were sitting at the first rows of seats.

He was damn nervous.

'Damn where is she?' Duo tries to remain calm.

It was his big day.

He had propose to Dorothy a few weeks ago and they were to be married to day after being together for 4 years.

Duo owns a garage cum scrap yard, which specialized in restoring old cars and salvage. Dorothy was his partner.

At first the two were loggerheads with each other but it soon turn to love and soon the two were going on dates and living together.

After Heero and Relena got married he decided to pop the question.

It took some help from the others and he finally got down on his knees and proposed to her on a dinner date with all the other guys and Relena.

Dorothy was crying as she hugs him and kept on saying yes.

Everything went into over drive as they planned for the wedding.

Dorothy had help from the girls while Duo had help from the guys.

Une had also promised an honor guard for the wedding.

Finally the big day comes last minute preparations were made.

Duo, his buddies and guests were all waiting for the arrival of the bride.

Duo looks at Heero and whispers to him.

"You think she got cold feet?"

"No I don't think so maybe there's a traffic jam. Or something I'm sure everything will be all right."

Suddenly Heero's cell phone goes off he hurries over to the side and answers it.

"Duo come!" Heero shouts and runs off.

Soon they were both in a car and speeding down a road.

"What's going on Heero?" Duo wanted to know holding on for dear life as they sped past other vehicles.

"Dorothy and the girls were involved in an accident. They are all in the hospital. Dorothy is badly hurt." Heero said as he swerves past a hug truck.

"Oh god no……" Duo held the dashboard tightly his face going pale.

0000000000000-------------------------------

Present

"Hey Urd mind doing me a favor…" Skuld asks as she walks into her office.

"What is it squirt?" Urd said as she looks through some files.

"Well you see there is going to be a new Death and I'm sort of busy and I can't go." Skuld said looking at her sister.

"I see but the goddess of the future is supposed to do that not the past." Urd said looking up at her younger sister.

"Please I'll make it up to you." Skuld pleads using her puppy eyes attack.

"Ack ok ok enough with the eyes!" Urd said throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Here is his file thanks sis." Skuld said the runs from the office.

Urd shakes her head and opens the file.

"Hmmm.. Duo Maxwell sound familiar." Urd taps her chin trying to remember whom this Duo is. She gets up and walks out her office to the teleportation room.

000000000000000-------------------------

Past.

The car screeches to a stop in front of the hospital.

Duo scrambles out of the car and into the hospital closely followed by Heero.

They spot the girls standing in front of the operating room.

The girls sat in another car following behind the car carrying Dorothy.

They saw the car get ram and all were crying.

Relena hugs Heero crying her dress covered in blood.

The other girls too were also covered in blood.

Une stood there her arms crossed her face pale.

Soon the others arrive Trowa comforts Une who suddenly broke down in his arms sobbing.

Duo looks at the girls he knows that Dorothy is hurt badly.

Duo stood at the door.

Hours pass duo still stood there.

Finally the door opens and out comes the surgeon.

He pulls off his mask his face somber he looks around.

"May I know who is Duo Maxwell." The surgeon asks.

"I am." Duo said looking at the surgeon.

"Mr. Maxwell I'm sorry we did everything we could. She's waiting for you. I'm sorry." The surgeon said. Duo rushes in.

The other doctors and nurses leaves the room.

Dorothy lying on the operating table.

Her face pale.

Duo walks over and gently held her hand.

Dorothy's eyes flutters open.

"Duo…. I'm sorry…" Dorothy weakly said tears falling from her face.

"Shhhh don't speak…. You'll be all right." Duo said who was crying also.

"Duo don't lie to me I know…." Dorothy said suddenly she starts to struggle for air.

She looks at Duo.

"I….. love……. Youuuuu……" she struggles to say then she breaths her last breath and closes her eyes her hand holding tightly on his hand.

"Dorothy! Dorothy? No…. no……. nooooooooooooo…………." Duo screams out in anguish holding on to her body crying.

000000000000000000-------------------------------------

Present.

Duo was drunk and depress he sold his business off and his new house and shifted to a one room apartment.

He was drunk all day and all night his new best friends were Johnny and Jack.

His whole room was littered with empty bottles of various sizes.

Heero and his other buddies tried to talk some sense into him but he was far too gone to give a damn.

He had not talk to them for about 3 years.

He had a big fight with them and disappeared one-day.

Duo sat in the dark room only the light of the streets and the neon sign at the next building.

He was crying again and he was drinking to forget the pain.

He tried drugs but his body's metabolism was just too good and it quickly kills off the high.

He sat there with his gun in his hand and look at it.

He tried many times to kill himself but he did not have the courage but today was different it was the anniversary of his wife's death.

Tears poured from his face as he cried.

He lifts the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when the door to the room slams open and a figure in a black cloak and a hood over his head his face showing a bit came in.

In instinct Duo swings the gun around at the intruder and fires a shot into the head.

The figure was taken by surprise and fell dead on the floor blood flowing from the hole in his head.

Then there was a flash of light from the switched off television out came a woman.

Duo looks at her his mouth open in shock.

He still had his gun and he points it at the woman.

"I hate coming out of small screens." The lady said as she smoothes her hair and clothes and looks around.

"Oh god you killed Death!" The girl said in shock.

"What!" Duo drops his gun and faints.

000000000000000000000000

"Hey kid wake up!" Duo felt someone slap his face. "……." Duo opens his eyes to see a woman standing over him.

She was dressed funny and had weird markings on her face.

Duo gropes for his gun but he could find it.

He sits up in terror and backs away.

"What do you want and who are you?"

"My name is Urd and I am the goddess of the past." Urd said as she hands Duo a card. Duo holds the card in hid hand shaking as he reads it.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke right?" Duo asks his head was still spinning. "Nope usually the post is handed over and the former death goes on to enjoy his retirement. I guess he's not going to enjoy his." Urd smirks as she taps the body. "Huh….." Duo was still confused.

"Well now her you go." Urd snaps her fingers and Duo is now dressed in a black suit and a cape.

"This suit will protect you in any situation just don't let the hood leave your face." Urd said and points at the body

"Or you'll end up like him."

Duo found himself sober and alert.

He looks himself in the mirror.

He was looking better his face not haggard as before or bearded.

His hair was all braided up in a ponytail reaching his knees.

"Here you go." Urd hands him a small box.

"What are these?" Duo asks looking at the gems in the box.

"Oh you wear them. The red on is a universal translator and the clear one help to protect you in any environment. The blue one tells you that you have a case waiting." Duo looks at them they were earrings snap on earrings.

"Oh yeah here's a book to help you started on the job. It will tell you what you must do and how and the extent of your powers. I see that you are needed…" Urd said as she points at the blue earring which was now flashing.

"……" Duo looks at her and earring.

"Gotta go Bye!" Urd said as she jumps in a mirror close by and disappears.

"What the hell is going on?" Duo stood them the earring still flashing in his hand.

He opens up the book wondering what it would tell him.

On the first page

Step one put on all the earrings.

Duo snaps on the earring on his right ear.

He winces as they suddenly fuse with his earlobe.

"ARGGGGGggggg." He screams in pain clutching his ear.

He looks at the book again.

Warning there might be some pain.

"Now you tell me!" duo walks over to the mirror to take a look.

He lets out a sigh of relief, as there was no blood on his ear and it was still whole.

He runs his finger on them as they glowed.

The blue one pulses stronger and his head is floods with information.

He falls to the floor holding his head.

Soon the pain subsides and he groggily stands up and picks up the book again.

Step two hold out your right hand and turn anti clock wise.

Duo held out his right hand and did as he read suddenly he feels like he was holding on to a door knob.

He turns it, an outline of a door appears as it opens a bright light engulfs him and he disappears.

The door to his apartment suddenly bursts open and several police officers came in.

One walks over to the body and kneels down.

"He's dead. Suicide." The officer said.

"Right I'll call for forensics." Another said as he pulls out his radio.

"Lets see who are you." Another takes up the body's hand and places it on a pad. It beeps as the pad scans the palm.

The officer looks at the pad.

"Duo Maxwell…. Poor smuck." The officer shakes his head and starts to make some calls.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Notes: Yes yes this is another weird chapter I apologize. I had the inspiration to write this Fic when I remembered two books I read several years ago. They were a great read funny and interesting. If you are interested they are called "On a pale horse" by Pierce Anthony (I hope I got the spelling correct.) and "Mort" by Terry Practchett. Hope you like them until next time.


End file.
